


Silver Bells

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [19]
Category: Otherworld - Skylar Dorset, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Crossover, Dreaming, I'll say with what in the end notes, M/M, Pastiche, This might be more appropriately tagged a, but i can never actually remember the distinction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is wearing tiny silver bells.  No particular reason.  I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



> The nineteenth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Most prompts are titled with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from earlgreytea68, who gave me the most awesome silver platter _ever_. The goal of this fic is to make her laugh for five minutes straight. If she does, I win.

John couldn’t stop staring.

 

“Sherlock,” he said finally.  “What _is_ that get-up?”

 

Sherlock sighed, and then grimaced when the slight movement was more than enough to set the lines of silver bells sewn to the hem of his costume off on a twinkling, tittering cacophony of sound.  “The traditional costume of the Fairies of Tir na nOg, John.”

 

“Uh-huh.  Is that Welsh?”

 

“No, John.”

 

“And you’re wearing it because….”

 

“Apparently there are certain _prophecies_ that are at last coming true and it appears Mycroft’s plan for world domination has finally come to fruition,” grumbled Sherlock.  The way he said his brother’s name was particularly scathing.

 

John did one of his _faces_.  “And you have to wear _bells_?”

 

“I’m a _fairy_ , John.  Do keep up.”

 

“Right,” said John. 

 

“Come along, John,” said Sherlock briskly, and spun on his heel.  All the bells jingled merrily.  “We’ll be late for dinner.”

 

“Mycroft can’t take over the world,” protested John, following. 

 

“Of course he can, John.  Mrs Hudson left London; she was the only thing stopping him.”

 

“What?  Mrs _Hudson_?”

 

“Ogre.”

 

“Sherlock!  Bit not good.”

 

“Well, _half_ ogre.  At any rate, she’s gone, and therefore, Mycroft’s power is unchecked.  I did say London would fall, John.”

 

“Do you _have_ to keep saying my name?”

 

“I’m not saying your name, John.”

 

“Yes, you are!  You are, I keep hearing my name when you’re talking.”  He didn’t mention the odd twist to his stomach it gave – as if every repetition, Sherlock were giving him a warm, loving caress.

 

“Oh,” said Sherlock, and he stepped out onto Baker Street, just as the skies above opened, and the fairies came raining down.  “That’s the bells talking.”

 

_John John John John John_ ….

 

“John?  John!  Wake up, John.”

 

John opened his eyes to see Sherlock standing over him, a frown on his face.  Somewhere in the background, the tiny little pocket travel alarm was ringing merrily, light and tinny.  The dream didn’t exactly _fade_ , so much as simply step back and let reality take center stage.

 

“Time to go,” said Sherlock, the moment he saw John was awake, and sprung to the other side of the room.  John half expected the sound of bells to accompany him, but instead, all he heard was the annoying chime from the clock. 

 

“Right,” muttered John, and reached over to slap the clock off.  “Time to take over the world, I know.”

 

Sherlock gave him an odd look.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  The world domination isn’t scheduled for today.”

 

“Oh, good,” said John dryly, and swung his feet out of the bed.

 

And heard the tinkling of the bells sewn to outside leg seam of his trousers.

 

“Today,” said Sherlock, “we’re just taking over Boston.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The silver bells are a reference to [Skylar Dorset’s Otherworld Series](http://www.amazon.com/The-Girl-Who-Never-Was/dp/1402292538), which you should totally go and read if you haven’t already. I think EGT might have heard of it. I don’t know, maybe. This fic probably makes a lot more sense (and reads as far less crack) if you’ve read those books, though, so you should absolutely go buy them. Now. Immediately. Several copies.


End file.
